1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to methods of dividing layouts and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to methods of dividing layouts for defining exposure masks and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have become more integrated, double or multiple patterning processes that accompany at least two photolithography steps may be utilized to form patterns of the semiconductor devices. In a pattering process, patterns may be determined for each photolithography step, and an exposure mask for each photolithography process may be prepared. First and second patterns may be formed in the first layer conductive pattern by first and second exposure processes, respectively, and third and fourth patterns may be formed in the second pattern by the first and second exposure processes, respectively. Thus, a layout dividing step may be carried out for a layout of a target pattern that divides the patterns for each photolithography step.